bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Viper Helios
'''Viper Helios' (Japanese version ) is Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. He was later upgraded to Cyborg Helios, then Helios MK2, and then finally Infinity Helios in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Viper Helios is a mean spirited dragon-like Bakugan. Spikes cover its arms and shoulders while hardened rumpled skin protects its legs from attacks. Horns point in both directions to defend its head. Colossal wings allow Viper Helios to fly avoiding attacks. It uses its fire breathing ability to melt oncoming artillery. Its long tail is used to fend off opponents during a battle. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Viper Helios was a Vexos Bakugan and he tries to capture all the 6 Bakugan that saved Vestroia. Viper Helios enjoys having Bakugan to battle and obeys every command from Spectra. He was first seen fighting Blade Tigrerra and Nemus. He defeats Blade Tigrerra who saved Nemus' life and captured her. Later, he uses Tigrerra's defeat and capture to taunt Drago in a battle. When the Resistance, Spectra, Lync, and Gus are stuck on Earth, he helped Spectra capture Dan's Bakugan Drago with a forbidden card. He faced Apollonir in a rematch against Dan but was beat easily even with Metalfencer. Professor Clay turns him into a Cyborg Bakugan to become the ultimate Bakugan. He was upgraded into Cyborg Helios, and eventually into Helios MK2 and Infinity Helios. ; Ability Cards * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. * Void Stream: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Core: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Nova Spiral: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Nova Defenser: Nullifies the opponent's ability (maximum of two can be nullified). * Maximum Quasar: Adds 300 Gs to Viper Helios. * Melt Stream ; Forbidden Ability Cards * Nova Blazer X: Brings the opponent's power back to its base level and adds 700 Gs to Viper Helios. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Omega: Adds 200 Gs to Viper Helios. (General Quasar must be activated in order to use this ability) Physical Game Pyrus Viper Helios comes in two color variations, the regular Pyrus color scheme which was released worldwide and the "SP Color" (Special Color) variation which is exclusive to Japan through the first and fourteenth Bakugan Expansion Pack. The latter is true to Viper Helios' color in the anime. Viper Helios was released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as a part of the BakuEvolutions series. In Japan, the Pyrus version has 430 Gs. In America, the Subterra variation that has 450Gs. A Gundalian Invaders BakuCrystal one has 720 Gs. Trivia *This is the only form of Helios to have a Fusion Ability. *This is the only one of Helios's forms to be completely natural with no mechanical body parts in the anime. *Helios is the Greek name for the God of the Sun. de: Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities